Las navidades de las LIly's
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Es Navidad en Hogwarts y a las dos Lily les encanta esta festividad. Pero esta vez solo a una le irá bien... Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Lily Evans

_**Las navidades de las Lily's**_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

La palabras que me tocaron fueron "**Árbol de Navidad**" y **"Santa Claus Volador**"

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que ven aquí es producto mio, sino de la ingeniosa y hermosa mente de J. K. Rowling. Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

_Lily Evans y James Potter_

Lily Evans, la prefecta perfecta, estaba estudiando Encantamientos el día anterior a Navidad. La mayoría (bueno, toda su casa) pensaba que estaba loca, demente. ¿Qué tipo de persona estudia antes de un día festivo? Pero a Lily esas fastidiosas preguntas no la afectaban en lo más mínimo.

Bueno, no le afectaban a menos que se lo dijera James Potter.

Pero es que cuando James le decía que estudiar antes de navidad era una locura se avergonzaba de ser tan aburrida, como le dirían Los Merodeadores. Porque Lily estaba completamente enamorada de James.

Ya hacía varios meses que James la había dejado de acosar. Se estaba comportando civilizadamente e incluso había dejado de hacerle bromas a Snape, aunque todavía seguía haciendo comentarios mordaces sobre su persona.

Pero Lily sentía que su repentino desinterés en su persona ocultaba algún tipo de propuesta.

No se equivocaba.

El día de navidad se despertó temprano, como era su costumbre. Se dio una ducha rápida, intentando no despertar ni a Alice ni a Mary, se vistió y bajó a la sala común.

Vió el ya conocido **Árbol de navidad**, en siete años nunca cambiaban las decoraciones del gran árbol.

Vió un montoncito de regalos y como no tenía nada que hacer, comenzó a buscar los suyos.

Con agrado vió el regalo de sus padres: unas novelas de aventuras. Con alegría suspiró. En Hogwarts lo único que leía eran sus libros de hechizos, historia y pociones (no es que le desagradase) pero los libros muggles la devolvían a la realidad.

El regalo de Petunia no era más que unas medias, que por el olor, Lily sospechó que ya habían sido usadas. Con un hechizo las desvaneció.

Alice le había regalado un libro de Runas. Con aprecio lo dejo encima de los libros regalados por sus padres.

También abrió el regalo de Remus. Ranas de Chocolate y Grageas Bertie Bott. Sonrió y las agarró.

Se estaba yendo cuando notó un regalo muy bien envuelto con su nombre en letras gigantes, debajo del árbol.

Con curiosidad se acercó y lo abrió.

Un hermoso collar, hecho probablemente de diamantes, es lo que había dentro de la cajita.

Debajo había una nota:

_Prefecta perfecta_ –Lily sonríe porque sabe de quien se trata –_ espero que te guste mi regalo. Por favor, no lo tires a la chimenea como has hecho todos los años, me ha costado mucho que mi madre acepte dármelo _–Lily se sorprendió que fuera de su futura sueg… ¿Qué? Ella no ha dicho suegra – _Bueno, Canuto se está acercando, oigo sus pasos de "perro rabioso" _

_Te quiere, te adora y espera que seas la madre de sus hijos: _

_James._

_P.D: estoy detrás de ti._

Cuando Lily llegó a la última línea, alguien dejó caer su capa invisible y se encontró con unos ojos verdes y llenos de sorpresa y algo que pudo identificar como… ¿alegría?

Si. James Potter estaba detrás de ella esperando ver su reacción. Esperaba que le dijera gracias, pero que no podía aceptarlo o que incluso lo abofeteara. Pero no se espero que ella se lanzara hacía sus brazos y lo besara como siempre había querido.

Pero no se quedó estático y respondió rápidamente. Fue un beso apasionado y salvaje, pero más que nada, fue un beso tierno.

Un beso que fue interrumpido por una tosecita y una carcajada.

La tosecita de Remus y la carcajada de Sirius que chocando las manos celebraban que, por fin, su querido James "Cornamenta" Potter había conquistado a la chica de sus sueños.

Y sonriendo, Lily y James se volvieron a besar, entre los vítores de Remus, Sirius y todo el curso que había despertado, no solo para encontrarse con sus regalos, sino también con la imagen más tierna y hermosa de amor verdadero.

* * *

Bueno, la historia en si tiene 646 palabras, :D Es mi primera historia que participa en un reto. Supongo que en unos dos días escribiré la viñeta que sigue…

Saludos a todos… Van a tener que votarme quieran o no… No me importa usar Cruciatus para que acepten… Broma. Pero por lo menos, dejen un review? :D

Espero que les guste la historia tanto como me gusto escribirla a mi... Julii


	2. Lily Luna Potter

_**Las navidades de las Lily's**_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

La palabras que me tocaron fueron "**Árbol de Navidad**" y **"Santa Claus Volador**"

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que ven aquí es producto mio, sino de la ingeniosa y hermosa mente de J. K. Rowling. Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

_Lily Luna Potter y Scorpius Malfoy_

Es Navidad. Y Lily no podría estar más feliz. Es su día favorito en todo el año. Adora los regalos, la nieve, el muérdago y los villancicos.

No es una navidad como cualquier otra. Es la primera que pasará con su novio Scorpius.

Scorpius es el mejor amigo de su hermano, Albus. Es rubio, de ojos grises y todas las chicas de Hogwarts están enamoradas de él. Menos las primas de Lily. Porque todas ya tienen a alguien que las quiera.

Rose ama a Lorcan, Roxanne está de novia con Lysander y, bueno son muchos familiares y no tiene nada que ver con la historia.

Scorpius es más alto que Lily. Y es más grande también, le lleva dos años.

Lily es bajita. Pero tiene una gran fuerza. Por algo será que es golpeadora de Gryffindor.

Ella es una leona con todas las letras. Valiente, leal, decidida. Contrasta con Scorpius que es un orgulloso Slytherin. Astuto, cuidadoso y serio. Pero es divertido cuando quiere.

Es divertido cuando está con Lily. Porque la pelirrojita le hace vivir otra vida. Le hace pensar otras cosas. Cuando está con Lily deja de ser la serpiente orgullosa que es y se transforma en un chico agradable, divertido y sarcástico

Navidad también es el día preferido de Scorpius. El adora el chocolate caliente, los dulces, estar con sus amigos y regalar cosas extravagantes.

Adora Navidad porque Lily también la adora.

Pero ahora empieza a odiarla.

Empieza a odiar Navidad porque arruinó su relación con la persona que amaba. Y ahora odia a Peony Parkinson por agarrarlo de sorpresa y besarlo justo cuando pasaba Lily.

Odia Navidad porque Lily ya no le habla. Ahora Lily lo mira con odio. Cuando se cruzan en los pasillos ella lo esquiva. Y cuando le quiere hablar, huye.

Y Lily?

Lily también odia la Navidad ahora. Entiende que lo que pasó fue culpa de Peony Parkinson, pero no puede aceptar que Scorpius no se hubiera separado rápidamente. Y por la expresión de él, Lily cree que él lo disfrutó.

No sabe que hacer. Esta muy confundida. Ni siquiera se divierte con el **Santa Claus Volador **que su hermano Albus ha hecho aparecer de la nada.

Lily no sale de su habitación. Ni Molly, ni Roxanne, ni siquiera Dominique pueden hacerla salir.

Llorar es lo único que hace es llorar y pensar.

Scorpius también está encerrado en su habitación. No llora pero está muy triste.

Quizás no debió hacer disfrutado de ese beso. Pero el muérdago debajo de él y Parkinson debió de tener algún hechizo.

La única que está feliz con todo esto es Peony Parkinson.

Lo ha logrado. Ha logrado hacer enojar a la chica más odiosa, en su opinión, de todo Hogwarts. Ha logrado besar al chico del que está enamorada. Y ha logrado separarlos. No puede estar más eufórica.

Pero pronto se le irá la alegría. Rose Weasley la ha encerrado dentro del aula que está infestada de duendecillos de Cornualles (no es que Hugo los haya soltado allí, intencionalmente, claro)

Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso le devuelve la felicidad a Lily. Ella solo tiene quince años, muchos sueños y no pocas desilusiones.

Esta Navidad fue una verdadera desilusión para ella. Pero no hay nada que el tiempo no cure.

* * *

Bueno, esta historia tiene 549, estoy sin inspiración... :D

Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
